


Венди видит сны

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Stephen King - Fandom, Stephen King - The Shining
Genre: F/F, Family Drama, Mysticism, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Венди Торранс / женщины "Оверлука".<br/>Заснеженный отель в горах. Испуганная женщина, маленький мальчик, обезумевший мужчина - и множество пустых коридоров и пустых номеров, населенных призраками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венди видит сны

Муж пытался задушить ее и теперь бесновался внизу, за прочной запертой дверью кладовки, жизнь летела ко всем чертям, а она умудрилась заснуть.  
Заснуть, ощущая тепло прижавшегося к ней сына и то, как Дэнни порой вздрагивает в своей болезненно-чуткой полудреме, не приносящей ни отдыха, ни забвения. Каких призраков ее сын видел в своих снах? Что за хищники крались на мягких лапах по джунглям его воображения – джунглям из черных переплетенных лоз под темно-синим небом? Смогут ли они продержаться до прихода охотников… или спасатели отыщут только разоренный лагерь семейства Торрансов, а глубоко отпечатавшиеся в раскисшей земле следы чудовищ будут уводить в глубины лесов? В темноту, туда, где беззвучно скользят гигантские змеи, тигры с горящими желтым огнем глазами и глухо урчащие медведи. И одной из теней будет ее муж – гигантская обезьяна с примитивным топором, что внезапно выпрыгивает из пещеры, скаля пожелтевшие зубы в жизнерадостной ухмылке пьяного идиота.  
«Прекрати, - в который раз повторила Венди во сне. – Прекрати паниковать, ты, глупая гусыня. Джек заперт в кладовке. Ты сама это сделала, помнишь? Треснула его бутылкой по голове, оттащила в кладовку и закрыла на засов. Он может сколько угодно биться в дверь, орать, проклинать тебя и грозиться, но ему не выйти оттуда, покуда ты не откроешь ему. А ты ведь не откроешь, правда? Никто не откроет ему дверь. Даже Дэнни, как бы он не обожал своего папочку, понимает – опасно открывать дверь клетки. Нельзя выпускать наружу дикого зверя. Потому что он – хищник в джунглях, а мы… мы всего лишь олени».  
Перед ее внутренним взором мелькнула яркая картинка: подкрадывающийся к добыче тигр с прижатыми к тяжелой голове ушами и вставшей на загривке шерстью, и пасущиеся на полянке лань с олененком. Бэмби и его мама – но быстрые ноги не смогли унести ее от воли сценариста и пули нарисованного охотника.  
«Хватит! Нас спасут. Нас обязательно спасут».  
Но правда в том, что никакая она не лань. Лань хотя бы может боднуть в ответ. Джек прав – она безмозглая гусыня, умеющая лишь прятать голову под крыло, беспомощно гоготать и хлопать крыльями. Она даже взлететь не способна, разве что ей дадут крепкого пинка под разжиревшую задницу. Радио разбито, у снегохода не хватает деталей и его невозможно завести, как сказал Джек, буран оборвал телефонные провода и в трубке не слышно ни гудения, ни потрескивания – одно гробовое молчание. Ни спасателям с лыжной базы, ни егерям из национального парка, ни водителям снегоочистителей - никому в целом свете нет до них дела сейчас, когда все шоссе заметены снегом и нормальные люди сидят по домам, смотря телевизор и ахая над сводками погоды.  
Неприглядная правда, которую так не хочется признавать дремлющей испуганным сном Венди Торранс, состоит в том, что они заперты среди четырех этажей и трехсот номеров роскошного отеля в Скалистых горах. В компании с тиграми и медведями, прячущимися между черных узоров ковра, с мертвой женщиной в номере 207, с жужжащими осами и еще бог знает с кем.  
Впрочем, она может взять в сарае снегоступы для себя и Дэнни, отыскать начало заметенного снегом шоссе в Боулдер, и отважно совершить прогулку до первого обрыва. Которого она не заметит, ведь слепые и наивные гусыни не видят дальше собственного клюва.  
Вот тогда-то она наконец научится летать. Все вниз и вниз, под завывание ветра и затихающие крики Дэнни. Потому что только тупая гусыня могла счесть пребывание втроем в пустом отеле вернейшим – пусть и не описанным ни в одной книге по семейной психологии - методом восстановления разрушающегося брака, потому что только тупая гусыня не ударилась в бегство, когда ей давали возможность. Гусыню непременно зарежут и подадут с яблоками к праздничному столу. С Рождеством тебя, дорогая Венди!  
«Ты ни на что не способна, - въедливый голос матери проник сквозь заснеженные перевалы и запертые двери. – Если бы ты могла внять разумным советам старших, но твои уши закрыты для этого. Ты, разинув рот, прислушиваешься к своему муженьку-неудачнику, и помяни мое слово – добром это не кончится. В один прекрасный день либо ты ему надоешь, либо он подыщет себе другую дурочку с оттопыренными ушами и открытым ртом. Он выбросит тебя на улицу, тебя и твоего ребенка, которого ты умудрилась прижить, сядет в машину, укатит и через пару часов позабудет о тебе. Кому ты тогда станешь нужна, кроме своей старой матери? Кто еще захочет заботиться о тебе, бестолочи с руками из задницы и мякиной между ушей? Просто поразительно, Уинифред, как ты умудряешься жить на свете?»  
«Никакая я не Уинифред, я Венди, а ты… ты заткнись, тебя здесь нет, ты больше не имеешь власти надо мной, ты просто одинокая стареющая сучка с языком, как бритва! Ты запилила отца до того, что он бросил тебя, и хочешь теперь до смерти запилить меня – потому что я тоже ушла и никогда больше не вернусь!»  
Когда-то Венди не достало смелости бросить эти слова в лицо матери, но здесь, в зыбком пространстве снов, она вольна говорить все, что угодно.  
«Джек никогда не бросит и не предаст меня, он… он хороший, просто у него слабая воля и неудачные времена, но мы будем вместе… и мы справимся…» - поначалу громкий от гнева голос Венди звучал все тише и жалобнее, доводы ей самой казались все более и более жалкими, а снисходительная улыбка на лице дорогой мамочки, улыбка, гарантированно доводившая Венди до бессильного бешенства, сияла все ярче. В юности Венди хотелось ногтями содрать эту сладкую улыбочку, свернуть в трубку и затолкать старой грымзе в задницу. Да поглубже.  
Улыбалась вовсе не ее мать. Родительница Венди Торранс, урожденной Хэпгуд, находилась в сотне миль отсюда, и в данный миг, наверное, благополучно готовила одинокий ужин, краем глаза следя за мелькающими на экране маленького телевизора персонажами вечернего шоу.  
Улыбалась сама Венди. Улыбалась, глядя на свое отражение, выступившее ей навстречу из глубин круглого зеркала в ванной комнате. Ванной комнате номера люкс, оформленной в роскошно-безвкусном стиле – чередующиеся плитки бледно-зеленого и черного цветов и бездонная раковина искусственного мрамора. На краю раковины покачивалась хрустальная пепельница, полная раздавленных окурков – тонких, коричневых окурков дамских сигарет Данхилл с золотым ободком. Рядом лежали надорванная пачка, серебряная, матово блестевшая зажигалка и зеркальце в перламутровой оправе. Гладкая поверхность зеркальца была испачкана чем-то вроде размазавшегося зубного порошка.  
Из-за полуприкрытой двери падала полоска оранжевого света. Доносились негромкие мужские голоса, шелест бумаг, звяканье горлышка бутылки о край стакана и тихий, вкрадчиво-нежный плеск льющегося напитка.  
«Это мне снится».  
\- Конечно, снится, - с готовностью закивало отражение. Отражение женщины, которой Венди никогда не была и быть не могла – женщины в мужском однобортном костюме, модном в сороковые годы, сером с едва заметной красной искрой, в бледно-лиловой рубашке и узком черном галстуке с золотым зажимом. Светлые волосы Венди были довольно длинными, женщина в зеркале была подстрижена под мальчика – и смахивала на мальчика, оставаясь той же Венди, Уинифред, Венди Торранс в мужском костюме, с помадой оттенка «гавайская жемчужина» на губах и маской «кошачьи глазки», засунутой в нагрудный карман.  
– Ты спишь, я сплю, и Дэнни спит. Это все бесконечный сон, но часы уже заведены и идут, и скоро настанет полночь.  
\- Они долго там еще собираются трепаться? - хрипловато спросили за спиной Венди. Она не обернулась, лишь сделала неуверенное движение в сторону – и в зеркале возникло второе отражение. Отражение кудрявой темноволосой женщины, сидевшей на краю ванны и державшей в пальцах тонкую дымящуюся сигарету. Женщины в ярко-алом вечернем платье, длинном и узком, облеплявшем ее, словно вторая кожа, с красивым и утомленным лицом пресытившейся великосветской дивы.  
«Или дорогой девушки по вызову, которой очень не по душе ее нынешние клиенты», - неожиданно подумалось Венди. В жизни не встречавшей ни одной девицы по вызову.  
\- Они заканчивают, - сами по себе выговорили ее губы.  
Брюнетка досадливо скривилась:  
\- Вот черт. Я так рассчитывала смыться вниз, но теперь мы попали. Черт. Не свезло так не свезло, - она раздавила сигарету в пепельнице и потянула из пачки новую. – Вот что я тебе скажу, Фредди: еще пара дней в этой роскошной забегаловке, и я точно свихнусь. У старой доброй Шейлы шарики напрочь заедут за ролики, она вылезет на крышу и сиганет оттуда. А я-то была уверена, что повидала всех сволочей на свете. Но эти… - она брезгливо поджала верхнюю губку, - эти хуже всего. Когда буду писать свою биографию, уделю им целую главу, - она гортанно хохотнула, точно всхлипнула. – «Как Шейла ездила в «Оверлук» и что из этого вышло».  
\- Мы справимся, - Венди отчаянно пыталась сообразить, почему она видит во сне эту женщину, Шейлу с идеально-соблазнительной фигурой и неуловимо знакомым лицом актрисы второго плана, чье имя ей никак не удается вспомнить. Или это вовсе не ее сон, а грезы отеля о прошлом? Из каких времен пришла эта женщина, кто она, почему навсегда осталась здесь? – Мы ведь всегда справляемся и выкручиваемся, справимся и сейчас.  
\- Легко тебе говорить, - пара поспешных затяжек, и Шейла отбросила сигарету прямо в отдраенную до желтоватой белизны ванну. Падая, сигарета оставила длинный черный росчерк. – Мне бы твое терпение. Поделишься опытом? – она встала, звонко цокнув каблуками о кафель и прошуршав алым шелком. Венди слишком поздно поняла ее намерения – когда Шейла обняла ее сзади за талию, ткнувшись лицом в затылок, чуть повыше воротника рубашки, и шумно втянув ее запах. От Шейлы пахло хорошими духами, такими, каких никогда не было у Венди Торранс, и слабым, едва различимым ароматом экзотических фруктов.  
«Зеркальце измазано вовсе не зубным порошком, а кокаином. С того дня, как мы сюда приехали, Шейла все время нюхает – ужасно боится, что однажды ее застукают за этим, но все равно прикладывается. Когда она под кайфом, ей не так страшно», - отражение Венди в зеркале растерянно моргает, Шейла прикусывает ее за мочку уха и ехидно шепчет:  
\- Знаешь, Фредди, я сперва была уверена - ты парень на таблетках. Мечта для извращенцев вроде Джинелли и его приятелей. А ты очень даже ничего. Не знаю, как бы выдержала эти веселые деньки, не окажись тебя рядом.  
Она привстает на цыпочки, разворачивая голову Венди к себе, и целует ее – сладкие, мягкие губы. Губы вполне живой и настойчивой женщины, не призрака и не сонного видения.  
Голоса в комнате стали громе, оживленнее, как бывает по завершении дела и в предвкушении грядущего вечера. Скрипнуло отодвигаемое кресло, кто-то нетерпеливо окликнул:  
\- Шейла, дорогая! Фредди!..  
\- Мать вашу за ногу, - еле слышно ругнулась Шейла, не торопясь выпускать Венди из объятий. – Чтоб вам сдохнуть.  
Она вздрогнула, оцепенев и округлив ротик в испуганном крике, который так и не вырвался – Шейла с силой прижалась лицом к плечу Венди, измазав серую ткань пиджака своей густой помадой. Снаружи, в номере, стукнула дверь и сразу же раздались короткие хлопки – один, второй, третий. Ничуть не страшные, глухие и быстрые, похожие на хлопанье пробки от шампанского или взорвавшейся хлопушки.  
\- Закрой дверь, - беззвучно, одними губами выговорила Шейла. – Закрой дверь, Фредди, бога ради. М-может, не заметят…  
Венди потянулась к ручке ванной комнаты – бронзовой лапе, сжимающей граненый хрустальный шарик, играющий тусклыми отблесками. Потянулась медленно, словно во сне – впрочем, это ведь и происходило во сне, а не наяву? В номере люкс кого-то убили, застрелили в упор, кого-то из тех, кто только что обсуждал грядущие дела, прохаживался по ковру цвета опавших роз и порой бросал рассеянный взгляд на панораму заснеженных гор за окном. Кого-то убили, это были выстрелы из пистолетов с глушителем, какие показывают в фильмах про агента 007, а теперь она слышит торопливые, приглушенные ковром шаги убийц, понимая робкую надежду Шейлы – может, они сделают свое дело и уйдут? Не станут проверять, есть ли кто еще в номере люкс, просто уйдут по черной лестнице, запрыгнут в свою машину, стремительную, как пуля, и укатят?.. Может, они не заметят двух маленьких мышек под ковром, двух перепуганных женщин в ванной комнате, схватившихся за руки и с молчаливым ужасом глядящих на приоткрытую дверь, на силуэты, на мгновение загораживающие свет?  
Двух женщин, оказавшихся в ненужное время в плохом месте.  
Но это «Оверлук», играющий по своим правилам. Дверь распахивается, беззвучно проворачиваясь на петлях, и Шейла торопливо, давясь словами, бормочет, обращаясь к человеку в дверях:  
\- Мы ничего не видели. Мы никого не видели. Мы ничего не знаем, да, Фредди? Мы будем молчать. Пожалуйста, нас просто наняли сопровождать гостей, мы ничего не видели…  
Ее пальцы сжимают ладонь Венди, острые ухоженные ногти впиваются в кожу.  
\- Кто там еще? – доносится голос из номера, голос кого-то, невидимого Венди.  
\- Парочка шлюх.  
\- В расход, - и, прежде чем Венди успевает сообразить или просто заорать от ужаса, безликая тень в дверях поднимает пистолет, стреляя в голову Шейле.  
Брюнетка, похожая на киноактрису второго плана, шарахается назад. На кафельной стене позади нее чудесным образом возникает и расплывается ярко-алая клякса, в точности под цвет платья. Шейла хватается за душевую занавеску, срывает перекладину с креплений и падает в ванну. Прорезиненная шелковистая ткань с изображениями дельфинов и ракушек волнами накрывает ее, и на мгновение Венди смотрит прямо в лицо Шейле – у той во лбу открылся третий глаз, красный и пульсирующий. Черноволосая голова с сухим стуком ударяется о бортик, Шейла дергается несколько раз и затихает – испортившаяся мужская игрушка в длинном платье и вечерних туфлях на шпильках и с позолоченными ремешками.  
Венди достается вторая пуля, больно и остро ударяющая под золотой зажим галстука. Ее отбрасывает к унитазу, она падает и вздрагивает во сне, стискивая пальцы на плече спящего ребенка. Падает сквозь разбивающееся зеркало, снова и снова слыша хлопки выстрелов, видя, как на изысканных обоях президентского номера распускаются багровые розы выплеснувшейся крови, ощущая дыхание Шейлы на своей коже, видя, как рвутся длинные ленточки серпантина.  
…Ее привел в себя надсадный гул спускающегося лифта. Джек отключил моторы, но это больше не имело значения. Лифт грузно плыл вниз, спеша доставить в празднично украшенный зал гостиничного ресторана очередную хохочущую компанию, а она сидела на площадке между вторым и первым этажом. Машинально Венди опустила голову и кончиками пальцев провела по бледно-лиловой ткани рубашки.  
Целая. Никаких следов от пуль, никакой крови. Она по-прежнему в мужском костюме, но теперь на ней не остроносые ботинки, а туфельки Шейлы. Маска «кошачьи глазки» лежала рядом, косясь пустыми вырезами глазниц в черном бархате, осыпанном блестками. Венди захотелось взять эту маску, разорвать напополам и швырнуть в лестничный пролет.  
\- Мистер… мисс? – кто-то, спускавшийся со второго этажа, остановился рядом. Ноги в лакированных туфельках, черные чулки, край черной юбки в белый горошек. Венди подняла глаза, медленно сообразив – это официантка, наряженная испанской танцовщицей. Симпатичная, простоватого вида женщина, с виду немногим старше самой Венди. Взбитые русые волосы, черный гребень, алая блузка, на приколотой золотой табличке под наименованием отеля выведено имя. «Соня». Разведенные в стороны пальцы ловко удерживали поднос с пустыми бокалами. Впрочем, нет – в двух бокалах покачивалось выдохшееся золотистое шампанское, пузырьки прилипли к стеклу.  
\- Хотите? – официантка опустила руку, поднос оказался на уровне лица Венди, и та потянулась за бокалом.  
Шампанское оказалось теплым и кисловатым, пощипывающим язык. Официантка какое-то время смотрела на Венди с профессионально-сочувствующим видом, потом, решив что-то для себя, присела рядом и взяла второй наполненный бокал.  
\- Обойдутся в ресторане покамест без меня, - заявила она. – У управляющего хватает подручных, чтобы не разоряться из-за одной прогульщицы.  
\- Знаете, меня только что убили, - растерянно сообщила Венди. – В президентском номере.  
\- Случается, - Соня пожала плечами. – Здесь, в отеле, это случается намного чаще, чем в городе внизу, а в президентском люксе чаще, чем в прочих номерах. После вечеринки кому-то придется наводить порядок. Хозяину нравится чужая смерть, но он терпеть не может грязи. Поэтому нам пришлось отнести наших девочек на ледник, а вашему мужу – заняться сортировкой бумаг в подвале. Он усердный, он справится. Мой Уилл еле-еле буквы разбирал, потому его и не допускали до важной работы.  
\- Вы знаете моего мужа, - Венди хотела спросить, но получилось утверждение. Официантка кивнула, неторопливо перечислив:  
\- Вы миссус Торранс, Уинифред. Ваш муж – Джек, сынок – Дэниел. Все так и есть. А я буду Соня. Соня Грейди. Наши девочки – Элли и Сара. Надеюсь, они подружатся с вашим мальчиком, и перестанут вести себя, точно божья кара, - она поставила бокал на малиновый ворс ковра, пробормотав себе под нос: - Они согрешили и были наказаны, все верно, но все же… мне кажется, что наказание не соответствовало вине. Они всего лишь дети. Но меня никто не спрашивал, я ведь только женщина. Я убираюсь тут, помогаю в кухне и разношу напитки.  
«Грейди, я уже слышала эту фамилию, слышала именно в связи с отелем,» - Венди зажмурилась, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться. Они идут по коридору отеля, Джек разговаривает с Уллманом, они вполголоса говорят о бывшем смотрителе, том, что остался зимовать в отеле в прошлом году. Смотритель, его жена, двое девочек, шести и восьми лет, так потом сказал Холлоранн. Семья Грейди.  
\- Вы… - начала Венди, и Соня опять кивнула:  
\- Мы работали здесь до вас и будем работать, когда ваш муж станет управляющим.  
Лифт загудел, лязгая шестеренками, пополз вверх. Из обитой красным деревом кабины донеслись возбужденные голоса, хлопнула вытащенная пробка шампанского, звонко рассмеялась женщина. Венди вдруг подумалось, что это смеется Шейла. Черноволосая Шейла опять едет наверх, в президентский люкс, чтобы быть застреленной вместе с теми, кто пригласил ее на уик-энд в Скалистых горах, и опять, и снова, и снова. А она сидит здесь, на лестнице, в компании мертвой миссис Грейди, и пьет выдохшееся шампанское, которое все не кончается, и снизу доносится «Настроение» Глена Миллера, а снаружи падает и падает снег.  
\- Я не хочу, - вырвалось у Венди. – Не хочу!  
Отель вокруг нее на миг удивленно притих, затем призрачные голоса с облегчением рассмеялись и вернулись к своей болтовне. Сверху прилетела ленточка серпантина – ярко-оранжевая с зеленым, ничуть не потускневшая с того послевоенного года, когда кто-то выстрелил ею из хлопушки.  
\- Милая, мне тоже совсем-совсем не этого хотелось от жизни, - вздохнула Соня Грейди. – Я много раз спорила с мужем, хотя и знала, что не стоит этого делать. Уилл любил приложиться к бутылке, да, был за ним грех: стоило ему выпить, он становился как бешеный. Но трезвым он неплохо соображал, куда лучше меня. Он мне все и разъяснил - места лучше, чем здесь, мы никогда не отыщем. Сколько раз он уже пытался устроиться на работу, отовсюду его выгоняли, а девочки-то растут, надо же их содержать на что-то. Тут у них всегда будет крыша над головой, и мы сможем заботиться о них. Им здесь будет хорошо, - она протянула руку, дотронулась до запястья Венди. – Поверьте, вашему сыну тоже будет здесь неплохо. И вам. Больше не надо ни о чем беспокоиться. Не будет бессонных ночей, тревог, переездов, унылых съемных квартир в незнакомых городах, и тягостных мыслей о том, что стрясется с вами и вашим мужем дальше. Ты же умная девочка, ты все понимаешь. Я-то отродясь была простушкой, потому и выскочила замуж за Уилла, - Соня виновато, робко улыбнулась, разгладила складки юбки на коленях. – Мы отыскали свое место в жизни.  
\- Вы умерли, - раздраженно-испуганно выкрикнула Венди. – Вас убил ваш муж! Вас и девочек, а потом покончил с собой!  
\- Муж обслуживает посетителей внизу, в ресторане, девочки смотрят телевизор или спят, - терпеливо повторила Соня. – Уилл больше не пьет и не обижает девочек. Этого мне достаточно. Я никогда не просила от жизни многого. Только покоя и тихого местечка, где я могла бы жить с мужем и моими детьми до конца дней своих. Живая я или мертвая – какая разница?  
\- Я хочу выбраться отсюда, - Венди стиснула тонкую ножку бокала так, что та грозила вот-вот треснуть у нее в пальцах. – Это неподходящее место для Дэнни. Здесь опасно, как вы не понимаете? Здесь… здесь живут чудовища!  
\- Было бы желание, можно ужиться и с чудовищем, - отозвалась Соня. – Господь никогда не обещал женщине легкой жизни. Куда ты пойдешь, если даже и сможешь выбраться из «Оверлука» и спуститься в город? У тебя нет машины. Нет денег. Нет ничего, кроме преданности своему ребенку. А это, милая, не то оружие, с которым одинокая женщина может выйти на бой с миром, – она помолчала, искоса разглядывая Венди, и добавила, уже тише, словно опасаясь посторонних глаз и ушей: - К тому же сама знаешь: мужчины играют – женщины расплачиваются. Твоему мужу захотелось поиграть с жизнью в бутылочку, доказать, что никто ему не указ. Видишь, к чему это привело? Ты сидишь тут, он сидит внизу, и оба вы заперты здесь, в отеле. Чтобы выйти самой и вывести сына, тебе придется заплатить… а сможешь ли ты? Я не смогла. У меня был шанс, но я не смогла поднять руку на Уилла. Не смогла защитить своих детей. Меня всегда учили, что есть мужчины и женщины, и сперва проходит мужчина, а женщина уже следом. Мужчина делает глупости, а женщина подтирает грязь и не жалуется. Мужчина берет, что ему вздумается, а женщина – что остается.  
\- Мужчина пьет и ломает руку твоему ребенку, но ты прощаешь его, - как завороженная подхватила Венди. – Мужчина теряет работу из-за своего дурного нрава, но ты прощаешь его. Прощаешь в первый, и в сотый раз, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока…  
\- Пока ты не спросишь себя, что же в твоей жизни действительно важно, - почти беззвучно закончила Соня Грейди. – Муж или сын. Любовь… или любовь. Куда бы ты не пошла, что бы не выбрала, ты всегда будешь сожалеть и думать, что была не права. Но в глубине души ты знаешь, что нужно сделать. Знаешь, что все это, - она взмахнула рукой, перевернув бокал, и остатки шампанского растеклись по ковру, - обман. Можно обещаниями заморочить голову мужчине, но женщина видит не маски, а то, что под ними на самом деле. Не смотри на меня слишком пристально, милая, иначе обман развеется, - она невесело рассмеялась. – И карнавал закончится. Хочешь ли ты закончиться вместе с ним?  
Оркестр внизу заиграл «Серенаду Солнечной долины», а сверху, едва-едва слышимые, донеслись выстрелы. Мимо них прошли наверх смеющиеся тени, бросавшиеся друг в друга ленточками серпантина, а следом за ними – одинокая женщина, пугающая своей надвигающейся старостью и пониманием того, что молодой дружок больше не вернется. Он сел в машину и укатил, на этот раз – навсегда. Нескончаемый праздник, нескончаемое убийство, часы заведены и отсчитывают секунды, и неважно, кто сделал первый шаг.  
\- Что же мне делать? – тоскливо спросила Венди.  
Никто не ответил. Соня Грейди исчезла, оставив пустой бокал и ощущение мимолетного прикосновения, теплого и беспомощного. Лифт доехал до четвертого этажа, лязгнул и остановился.  
«Пойдем, пойдем с нами, - шептали голоса. – Ты можешь встать, спуститься вниз и войти в зал. Мы будем рады тебе, Венди. Можешь танцевать до рассвета и уйти, с кем пожелаешь. Можешь не беспокоиться о камнях, что упорно тянут тебя ко дну – своем пропащем муженьке и бестолковом сыночке. Тебе больше не нужно тревожиться о том, что Дэнни может сбить машина, что у него туберкулез, эпилепсия, кататония, неправильный прикус и странные голоса в голове. Ты освободишься от них, Венди – Фредди - Уинифред, ты будешь свободна, наконец-то свободна. Никакой злобной суки-матери, нудящего сынка, безвольного мужа, неспособного удержать свои руки вдали от бутылки. Неужели ты не хочешь этого, Венди? Неужели ты согласна и дальше быть тупой ломовой лошадкой, покорно следующей в никуда? Тебе дается шанс, Венди, один-единственный шанс, не упусти его, Венди, не будь дурочкой и гусыней…»  
Двери распахиваются перед ней, высокие двустворчатые двери ресторана отеля «Оверлук». Маскарад в полном разгаре, играет оркестр, боженька миленький, она ведь никогда в жизни не была такой шикарной вечеринке. Она всего лишь маленькая Венди Торранс, жена неудачливого преподавателя литературы и бесталанного писателя, она просто надеялась на лучшее и верила, что вместе они смогут все преодолеть.  
Она стоит на пороге, молодая женщина в мужском костюме и туфельках на высоком каблуке, с зажатой в руке маской «кошачьи глазки». Она слышит музыку и радостные голоса, шелест подошв танцующих пар, взрывы петард, осыпающих гостей разноцветным конфетти. Женщина в маске из перьев и алом платье протягивает ей руку – может, это Шейла? Она наконец будет счастлива, даже если ей придется ради этого избавиться от мужа и сына…  
\- Мааам? Мама? Мама, проснись. Слышишь, как тихо?  
\- Вы все мертвы, - отчетливо произносит Венди в огромный пустой зал. – Вас не существует, вы – призраки. Вы обманули моего мужа, и мне жаль его. Но я не намерена умирать здесь, вместе с вами. Я не отдам вам моего сына. Я просто сплю и вижу сны, а сны бывают лживыми. Сны слишком часто выдают желаемое за действительное. Уходите!  
Она бросает маску, та летит через зал и падает, наискосок вонзаясь в деревянную стойку бара, точно индейская стрела.  
\- Я не сплю, Дэнни, - произносит она, открывая глаза. – Все в порядке, я не сплю. Что случилось?  
\- Лифт больше не ездит туда-сюда, - озабоченно произносит пятилетний сын, ее единственное подлинное сокровище. – И папа… папа больше не кричит там, внизу.  
\- Может, он уснул, - высказывает предположение Венди.  
«Он спит и видит сны. Свои сны о шумной вечеринке в большом зале. Может, ему тоже задают вопросы и делают предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. С ним танцует прекрасная женщина по имени Шейла, у него открыт неисчерпаемый кредит в баре, рядом нет занудливой жены, которая твердит: «Тебе уже хватит, пора домой, надо вызвать такси, ты не можешь в таком виде садиться за руль…» Он пьян и счастлив, и он согласится. Я знаю, он согласится. Он больше не мой Джек, не тот человек, которого я любила, и мы должны быть настороже. Надо поскорее придумать способ выбраться отсюда. Пока у меня достаточно смелости, пока я еще слышу голос Сони, пока помню о том, что увидела во сне.  
Ведь я всего лишь женщина. Одинокая женщина в беде. Женщина с ребенком в большой беде, в темных джунглях, где не спят львы, и никто не придет мне на помощь. Женщина, оказавшаяся в плохое время в скверном месте.  
Придется выкручиваться самой, дорогая Венди».


End file.
